Fighter's Interlude
by LAdidadida
Summary: Sakura lives a simple life. One chance encounter could cause her to be thrown into a world of schemes, conspiracies and a fight for the crown. But where do her loyalties lie?
1. First Conflict

**Chapter One: First Conflict**

Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for checking out my story. Well this is my "attempt". Anyway, I'm hoping for the best.

* * *

Sakura remembered the first time she had seen him, many things in her life she had wanted to forget but this moment she had learnt off by heart. Like a line that she couldn't break no matter how hard she fought, it continued to cling to her.

Sakura lived with her parents in a small cottage next to the water; she was born here and was going to live here for the rest of her life. Her mother famed for her own beauty which she had passed down to her only daughter had married her father when she was only in her early twenties. Her mother had been an obedient child, always trying to bring out the best in her daughter. Despite Sakura's own lack of interest in her match-making schemes, she played along nevertheless.

Her father had a hatred for the hierarchy; he believed that they abused their power, using it against their own people. In a previous life, one which he wouldn't talk about anymore or would just ignore any question in relation to it, her mother had told her he had been the leader of the King's Royal Army.

Her father had taught her everything he knew about self defense, attacking to the best advantage, ways to get out of any situation. She could always win the fights with the local boys, although she was never too proud to show it off. The girls called her a flirt and their mothers scolded her for being too manly and unfeminine. She had hardly cared when she was younger, but when she was fifteen her mother started criticizing her appearances, trying to turn her from a girl to a lady.

Sakura had honey brown hair which she had always tried in vain to change. Her father and her mother both had copper brown locks. Her hair had grown down long, let down free, she had never bothered to look after it. The local girls had always despised her for putting so little effort into her looks, yet gaining so much attention. Despite all her mother's efforts in improving her manners, her father had continued her lessons much to her mother's disapproval.

It had been a bright day, cloudless and clear. Sakura was wearing one of the day dresses her mother had since insisted she wear whenever she went out to do anything at all. She had been doing her everyday chores, wandering into the forest to gather food for the community she lived in. No one else ever dared to walk into the forest in fear that they would never find their way out. There were talk of spirits that dwelled in the ancient roots of the trees, but her parents had taught her from an early age it was rubbish talk; trained to fool little children not to wander too far.

A large dark form had scrambled out of the bushes, clutching at a small pocket knife and shouting furiously at her to move out of the way or else he would attack her. His copper hair was tangled all across his face and his uniform was dirty. It looked as though he had been flung off his horse that had now run off.

Without any hesitation, Sakura dropped her basket letting all the apples she had picked roll out as she grabbed onto his wrist, twisting it around to hold his arms behind his back. In a split second she found her position reversed, he had both her hands behind her back with the knife dangerously close to her throat.

"I told you to move," he whispered gravely into her ear.

"And I never said I would," she replied boldly as she tore his arm away from her holding the knife to his back. Without a look of surprise he again reversed her position.

Sakura shot him an angry glare, determined not to let him win this stubborn duel she pirouetted around him, but before she could hold her position, he held her arms down.

"I'm impressed," he remarked smugly trying to stop the grin crawling onto his lips. "You're a persistent girl aren't you?"

"No I'm not," Sakura replied, "I just hat…" she stopped herself before she got too carried away, "I just dislike authority." She continued as she twirled around behind him.

Letting her have her moment, he spun her around trapping her against a tree. "People like me stop fights like this from happening,"

"People like you have your power and money so as to corrupt your own people," she snapped back at him, making no attempt to change the defensive position she was in.

He paused, unsure of what to say. Watching her stare off at a distant place, he hesitated unsure of how to break the awkward silence.

Sakura had smiled when she saw she had him, unable to meet his eyes she had turned away. After a moment, she broke the silence by her outburst of giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked, already sure of the answer, as he nodded in answer. It was clear by the way he was acting, so sure of himself as if he was above everyone else.

"Sakura," She introduced herself, leaning back against the tree.

"Xiao…" he started before stopping in case he revealed himself. " It's Syaoran" he finished, awkwardly taking his arms that were around her off the tree.

And that was how it started, every summer he came back for a rematch, and every summer he would always win. It had started as their little secret, the local girls with whom she had hung around every summer before whispered their gossip around and soon it was known by everyone around the town that every summer she would disappear into the forest with a dark haired stranger.

It was a strange relationship; nobody knew where he was from, not even Sakura herself. She had never bothered to ask, and when she did he would just vaguely say 'Up North'. She returned to the forest to wait for him every year, sometimes he would come late, sometimes earlier than usual and then he would come to her house and wait for her, but every summer he came.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that was kind of like a prologue, just establishing the setting. Review please! I don't mind whatever you say; just tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	2. Patience is Silver

**Chapter 2: Patience is Silver**

Author's Note: Hey, thanks to everyone who checked out my story! I hope I'm not talking to myself. Anyway, the story will start to emerge soon. I promise it'll get better! Right now, keep on reading please.

* * *

Sakura stared out at the frosted window watching the snow melt outside. It had been nearly four years since they had first met and now she was seventeen. Sakura smiled as the first signs of life were emerging from the white outside, her eyes intently watching the warmness seep back into the cold earth. Brushing a stray lock of her hair back behind her shoulders, she grinned unable to contain her excitement. 

"Daughter stay away from the windows, you'll catch a cold."

Sakura spun around to see the stern look on her mother's face.

"Sorry mama," she replied, backing away from the windows. Summer was coming, that was enough to get her in a good mood.

"You're waiting for him again aren't you?" her mother asked her as she took a seat next to her daughter.

"Mhmm…" Sakura mumbled, unwilling to admit that she was.

"You're father wants to talk to you about that boy," her mother started, " You should go see him now," she continued severely, her own opinion decided on the boy her daughter had been spending all her last few summers with.

"Okay mama," Sakura replied, as she got up from her mother's harsh glances. Making her way towards her father's office she knocked onto the wooden door before she heard his voice ring from inside the room.

"Come in," he called out towards the hallway, as he got up from his chair to greet his daughter.

"Mama said you wanted to see me,"

"Hmm" he started leaning back onto his desk, "What's the name of the boy you've been around all summer?"

"Syaoran" Sakura replied, as she saw her father's eyebrows furrow deeper.

"And does he have a last name?"

"I don't know"

"He's coming back this summer is he?" her father asked. Without waiting for her to answer he continued, "I've heard that you've been fighting with this boy. I've also heard that you've been losing to him."

Sakura blushed unable to contain her embarrassment. Her father had taught her everything she knew; it was all his technique, her losing was an insult to him.

"I want you to stop seeing this boy,"

Sakura looked at her father stunned at what he was saying. Normally he would teach her ways to win the fight, never to surrender. She had duels with her own father, sometimes she would win and others he would. The first rule he had ever taught her was to never yield, what he was now saying went against everything he had ever said.

"He's dangerous; I don't want you getting to close to him. Your mother agrees with me, she's found you a decent boy in the district who's quite smitten with you."

Syaoran? Dangerous? He had always been taller than her, stronger than her, and obviously better built that she was or anyone she had ever known, but that never stopped her. He had never hurt her. Sakura laughed at the notion of what was going through her mother's head. Syaoran and her fought all the time, both physically and verbally, she loved that kind of excitement. She wasn't about to throw it all away for a love-sick boy.

"Yes father," Sakura replied, lying through her teeth.

"Good child," he began when her mother stormed though the door into her father's office. "I believe your mother wants to inform you of a certain ball she is expecting you to appear at."

"Oh finally, you've knocked some sense into the girl!" her mother exclaimed. Sakura clenched her fist trying to stop herself from hitting the stupid woman. "My dear, you must be at this ball, you've avoided them all for too long now! Jonathan will be there my dear! I've heard he's taken a liking to you, and my little heart he's a good look."

Sakura tried her best to smile gratefully, inside she was boiling mad. Jonathan was a favourite among the girls, he was sweet in his own way and recently she had noticed he had been extra nice to her. It was sure to make all of the girls envious, not that she didn't stick out already with her flaming hair.

"Now be nice to the good boy, no more of your ridiculous fights around this town. My what I've had to put up with all these years!" her mother exclaimed, when her father put the papers he was working on down.

"Try not to sound too excited about the ball," her father commented, as her mother smile vanished.

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry dear, I keep forgetting silly me." Her mother apologized, before rushing her daughter out the room to make preparations.

* * *

Author's Note: Ooh! Wonder what she's hiding. Lolz. Review please! It'll really make my day. Pretty please? Imagine me on my knees, begging you to review! Will you? 


	3. The Crown Prince

**Chapter Three: The Crown Prince**

Author's Note: Many thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's great to see how many people are hitting the page and checking out my story! Anyway continuing on, I hope this will make the history more clear.

* * *

"You are the Crown Prince of Varcia! And I will not have you parading around all your summers in some peasant village!" King Alexander stormed at his eldest son. When he would pass away, his eldest son would take the throne. Many times he had wished that his younger son had been born first, but he could not change Varcian law.

"I can do whatever I wish with my life, why don't you go and torture Luis instead," Syaoran replied bringing his father's favourite subject into the argument.

"He should have been born first, but lord forbids you were. Listen to me son, you have a responsibility to your country, you can't run away from this forever."

"And I don't want the country, or the crown. Give it to Luis, seeing as he wants it so bad." Syaoran retorted, making his way towards the court grounds where soldiers were training.

"Sir" Syaoran turned to find the captain of the Varcian Royal Guards address him.

"Listen here boy, you are twenty one, and sooner or later you are going to have to accept it's yours." King Alexander interrupted the Captain as he turned towards him "Empty the grounds." He ordered the Guard, who saluted him and left with the rest of the guards.

"You should stop ordering them around," Syaoran replied coldly towards his father.

"I will not have them watching me scold you, it's improper," King Alexander replied, anger seeping through his veins. "What am I going to do with you boy, you will not look at any lady we have shown you, beautiful and charming they have all been. If you do not your mother and I will choose and you will have no say in the matter," he threatened.

"I'm not interested." Syaoran replied staring off into the distance, avoiding his father's eyes.

"Don't tell me your not interested boy, you fight better than the rest of the Royal Guards and yet you will not join the army. A lesser man might call you a coward, but I will not make that mistake." His father countered. His oldest son, Prince Xiao Lang had always been a playboy. He would never take anything seriously. Girls he had dismissed, King Alexander had always found himself covering his son's tracks in case any talk would escape the castle walls.

"Your mother expects more from you, she's had enough of comforting poor girl's hearts." He continued hoping to strike a chord, continuing when he found his son had no reply. "I'm holding a royal ball this week celebrating the Second Division's recent victory over the Lyon's fort. Ladies from all over the country will be there. Do not treat them like you always have, you are treading on very thin ice." He ordered.

The war between Varcia and Lyon had lasted for centuries, each side bitter towards the other. Thousands of men had already been lost on both sides, and an end to the conflict was still nowhere in sight. King Alexander himself had visited battle grounds where he had seen his men slain mercilessly. They were like beasts, who would never give up no matter what. Hundreds of times Varcian Kings had driven them back, and hundreds of times they had fought back.

"They deserved it," Syaoran replied in reference to all the infatuated giggling girls he had encountered.

"I will have you say no such thing," his father reprimanded him, smiling as a servant came bumbling past, bowing apologetically. "You may rise," he permitted.

"Your majesties, King Alexander and Crown Prince Xiao Lang, May I present my mistress Lady Sara," bowing off, as a young woman came before him, curtsying gracefully.

"My dear, please stand up, there is no need for you to bow here," King Alexander observed the girl in front of him. Lady Sara of Withershire famed across Varcia for her beauty and sweet disposition. One of the newest members of the royal court since she was of age, she had been spending quite a lingering time around the court.

"Your majesty, you are too kind." She answered, throwing a meaningful glance in Prince Xiao Lang's direction.

Syaoran turned away abruptly sickened at how obvious and indiscreet her actions were. Lady Sara was the youngest child born into a wealthy family who had spoilt her since she was a baby. Ever since she had been introduced into the court, she had developed a strong establishment for herself and her family name. Syaoran's mother, the Queen saw the girl's determination and had openly decided her to be a fine acquaintance which she had pushed her son to acknowledge.

"I pray you are well child?" King Alexander inquired after her health, glancing towards his son he frowned. Couldn't the boy even try to show a little respect for the lady in front of him? Lady Sara was by far the most beautiful and well endowed young woman in the country; she would make a most suitable match for Prince Xiao Lang. He would not let his son get away from his responsibilities; this was the last time he was going to be put through all the humiliation.

"Yes indeed," Lady Sara replied, pulling the rest of the trail of her gown towards her. Her mother had insisted that she always looked her best when in court, subjecting her to hours of torture to fit her gowns perfectly making sure they all accentuated her form.

"That is good news dear, Xiao Lang is it not?" King Alexander commented, bringing his son which he assumed was her primary object of affection into the conversation.

"Your highness," Sara interrupted him, bowing her head slightly.

"Oh my dear, there is no need for formalities, is there Xiao Lang?" he insisted.

"Of course not," Syaoran answered, glaring at his father and his devious schemes.

King Alexander smiled courteously back at his son, whether he liked it or not Syaoran was going to have to be polite to Lady Sara. He had spent too long of his life in a blissful ignorance of his obligations. Syaoran's mother and he had already decided Lady Sara as a suitable match for their eldest son, and she herself seemed more than willing to accept.

"I'm sorry to leave our talk, but I must get on with the day's work. Sara are you in a hurry child?" he continued, making up excuses to leave them together.

"Oh no I'm not in any rush this morning," Sara replied. In fact she had an appointment with her dressmaker for fittings later this morning but it was nothing she could not reschedule. Her mother had always insisted she never said no to any request the King would make.

"In that case I will leave my son Xiao Lang to accompany you for the rest of your walk. I hope I will see you at the celebration ball Lady Sara." Alexander set, as he made his way towards his chambers, leaving his son in a foul mood and an elevated Lady Sara.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that was Syaoran's perspective, and I hope it cleared some of the history, as it gets pretty important later on. Please review. It's not much to you, but would mean the world to me. 


	4. Sly Schemes

**Chapter Four: Sly Schemes  
**

Author's Note: Thank you so much, everyone that reviewed! I really appreciated it. So here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

"Will you be at the celebratory ball coming?" Lady Sara inquired, making polite conversation as she clung tightly onto Syaoran's arm.

"My father insists I be there, so I have no choice," doing his best attempt acting a gentleman.

"Oh do not worry, it won't be quite as boring as you imagine! I will be there Syaoran," Sara replied, emphasizing his name to prove to herself how close they were.

Syaoran smiled graciously, when he noticed he had led her into the palace gardens. Damn his stupidity, there was no way he could get rid of her. Looking vaguely at decorative statues that were adorning the pathways, without warning his mind switched on and his reflexes caught the tiny waist of Lady Sara as she came flying towards him.

"Oh silly me," Sara gushed, as she tripped over a small imaginary pebble flinging herself onto Syaoran. Taking a moment to adjust her dress properly, she caught him staring at her form as she smiled inside. Her plan had worked, he had seemed uninterested in their conversation and a jolt had broken his concentration.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked after Lady Sara had practically thrown herself on top of him. There were no boundaries as to what she wouldn't do, but his father would have his head, if he wasn't courteous and charming to her.

"Oh Syaoran," Sara gasped in mock hurt, "I'm rather tired, I think it's the sun rays on my delicate skin," she continued as she traced her fingers across her plunging neckline enticingly.

"Here, you should sit down," Syaoran replied as he led her towards a nearby stone bench that was situated in the middle of the tall hedges.

"Thank you," Sara replied appreciatively. She paused, waiting for him to say something, annoyed when he just stood against the tall neatly trimmed hedges paying no attention to her present state.

She had been used to men drooling over her for as long as she had known, men following her around like lost boys. When she had seen the crown prince for the first time she knew she could make him fall under her spell. She would become Queen, something that her mother, older sisters or cousins could never achieve.

She was bitterly wrong, he was handsome enough, his form built under his extensive years of training. But he was stubborn, she had heard countless rumors from her spies in the palace that he had been a former playboy, charming and elusively sweet to any girl he would come across. Of all of that she had seen nothing, he had not even responded to any of her advancements.

Sara knew she could easily enough seduce the younger brother, she could see in his eyes following every move that she would make he would be up for it, but what would that achieve her? A place behind the scenes at the palace serving a man that would be nothing. Everyone had told her she was beautiful and would marry well; becoming queen would show the world what she was worth.

She sighed inwardly, seeing that he was just standing against the tall green hedges, like one of the garden's frozen statues. Sara was steaming inside, despite her calm exterior. He was ignoring her, doing anything he could to avoid looking in her direction.

"Come, you must be tired, sit down beside me," she invited pleasantly.

"I'd rather stand," he replied, finally glancing in her way. Sara cringed inwardly at his blunt rejection, but she would not give up.

"In that case, I'll stand beside you," she said as she got up from her spot, to stand directly in front of him.

"Is there something you wanted?" Syaoran asked, noticing the closeness of her body towards his.

Sara nodded slowly as her lips found their way onto his own, clinging onto his shirt to raise her up to his height.

Syaoran was startled as he found Sara against him, holding onto his shirt tightly as she engaged herself onto him. He groaned inwardly, this was her little charade. In normal situations he would have responded to her advancements but today he wasn't in the mood, his father was already at his neck to marry this girl which he wanted nothing to do with. He knew she was a gold digger, like all the other girls he had encountered.

Sara stepped back anxiously when she saw he had not responded to her kiss. What was wrong with this man? She was more than adept at making men weak in the knees. She had heard the rumors around the court; everyone had been talking about how she was engaged to Prince Xiao Lang. Sara had been ecstatic when she had heard the news flying around, which made her even more determined to make them true. Yet here he was not even willing to give her a simple kiss.

"I'm sorry," she said as she stepped back, facing away from him. She had never been so embarrassed; here she was, making out like she was some common whore. "I don't know what overcame me, please forgive me," she continued trying to retain some of her credit, as she bowed her head slightly.

"Let's just put it behind us," Syaoran said as he held out his arm to escort her back to the palace. He had never been in such an awkward position. What was wrong with him, sure it had been a surprise but he had never cast off anyone before. Syaoran cringed as he though of his father, he was sure to reprimand him about his behavior.

Sara nodded in response. As if she was going to put this behind them! She was going to let it be known to his father, who was sure to put him in his place. King Alexander would surely scold his son; they both had the same goals. She wanted to be royalty and she could see that he was for her marriage to his eldest son. She was a perfect choice.

* * *

Author's Note: Hehe. It was a short scene I know, but please review? It really does make any author deliriously happy to receive a review. Please? 


End file.
